


Ask for it

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [4]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Begging, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very early Ali/Setsuna drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask for it

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/2279.html

Setsuna shook as unkind fingers slid up the inside of his thigh, his breath catching in his throat, heart pounding as his mind raced. They were so big, and he didn't know if he could really go through with this after all. It wasn't like he'd never done it before, but there was a difference between someone doing it to you whether you wanted it or not and _letting_ it happen.

Calloused fingertips probed his entrance, shattering anything resembling thought even if they were merely teasing. The pause was almost more than he could take; he realized that he'd stopped breathing, when a low, needy cry began to build in his throat. Arching his hips desperately, he wished that the man would just move his fingers.

"Ask for it, pretty," the man said. All Setsuna could see was maroon hair and those dark eyes focused all on him. All he could feel was the discomfort and tantalizing possibility of the fingers in his ass.

"Please," Setsuna begged, probably too softly. He took a breath that was meant to be deep but got cut off somewhere in the middle as the man twisted his fingers in deeper. Hesitantly, he tried taking the breath again, and managed to do it this time. Deep breath. "Please, _Ali_."


End file.
